bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Move
Big Time Move: The band gets into a big fight over a video game and Kendall has to fix it. Big Time Move is the Season 2 finale and it premiered on January 28, 2012. Plot The boys are fighting over a video game and then start to hate each other. They have their biggest fight, but Kendall attempts to stop them at the door. They make up but 9 seconds later they fight and split up and leave Kendall alone as a result. Firstly, Kendall goes to Gustavo for help so that he can scream at the boys. While trying to he hurts his back really badly and loses his voice (almost). This leaves Kendall alone to do the job. Firstly, Kendall tries to talk to Logan, Carlos, and James individually. The boys all want apologies from each other and Kendall gives up with that task. Secondly, Kendall goes to Katie and his mom for advice. Kendall has a plan to manipulate them. They all meet up and become "friends" once again. When Kendall asks them to play the same video game, the boys (Logan, Carlos, and James) start to fight shortly and 9 seconds later,all leave once again while taking each other's stuff. Kendall once again goes to Katie for advice. She asks them one thing that they all love to do, which is the video game. Kendall hatches a plan to get them back together with a video game "tournament" with the ultimate prize. Once Logan, Carlos, and James arrive they are all angry to find out that the prize is the joining of the band otherwise known as their friendship. Kendall talks to the boys and the boys give each other back their stuff (Logan gives James his lucky comb, James gives Carlos his helmet, and Carlos gives Logan his laptop back). The boys reunite and Kendall asks them who wants to play the video game. After another few seconds, Logan, Carlos, and James start to fight. However, shortly after, Kendall figures out that it was the video game that made them fight. After many short scenes (Logan is on his computer and brags to Carlos, who in return slams his laptop on Logan's fingers, leaving the angry Logan running after him AND James eating cereal and seeing a resemblance in his cereal that reminded him of the surface board in the video game, which results in a slamming down of Carlos' helmet and Carlos trying to kill James), the boys reunite and Kendall's mom comes in. She is angry and the boys happily give up the video game. Gustavo and Kelly both come in and the boys are seen singing on stage. Subplot Gustavo and Kelly try to book a tour all over the world. However Gustavo back starts hurting really bad and then they call Dr. Hollywood... Quotes Kendall:"Fine! Walk out on a lifetime of friendship!" Carlos: "I smell speech." Logan: *sniffs* "I hate that smell." James: "I hate you!" Soungs featured *All Over Again Trivia *By this episode Lucy Stone may have develop a crush on Kendall as she wink at him. *One of the Jennifers wave at Carlos. Meaning she may start liking him or developing a crush on him. *This episode shows that every time a season end the message "And The Musical Journey Continues..."appear like in Big Time Concert. *It an interview Kendall Schmidt say that for the third season he would like for Jo to return but hope he doesnt have a girlfriend by then. Meaning that Jo may return but Kendall Knight may have started dating Lucy by then. Sources #http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/nickelodeon/ #http://bigtimerushtv.com/ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2